1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling implementation of an application in a device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon computer-readable codes for executing the method of controlling the implementation of the application in the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital broadcasting receivers are becoming more elaborate by facilitating new characteristics of providing a user with mutually exchangeable viewing experiences. Digital broadcasting standards have been developed to facilitate automatic execution of an application provided by a broadcasting company to the digital broadcasting receivers when the user changes one video stream to another video stream from among a plurality of video streams to be reproduced in the digital broadcasting receivers. However, the digital broadcasting receivers are generally developed to execute a single application at a time. Accordingly, a collision occurs when two applications are simultaneously executed in the digital broadcasting receiver. In order to solve this collision problem between applications, a method has been developed of assigning a priority to an application by providing a preference to the application associated with a current broadcasting channel.